Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160507204735
Erneuerbare Energien "Weiter"? XD Österreich war einfach lange Zeit nicht interessiert und hat sogar ein AKW geplant und gebaut gehabt... doch durch die Proteste wurde es ein Museum und kein Kraftwerk... Also sagen wir mal "Geld, ade!" XD Ich nenn Beispiele, warum erneuerbare Energien schädlicher für Umwelt und Tierwelt sind und du sagst, dass du sie deswegen bevorzugst, weil sie umweltfreundlicher und besser für die Tierwelt sind XD Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Oder liest mir überhaupt zu? XD Anime Ja... Yamada-kun to nananin no majo (nennen wir's jtzt einfach Yamada-kun and the 7 Witches XD) hat auch einen guten Humor XD (ist zwar etwas Ecchi, aber eher minimal und sonst find ich ihn eig. sehr schön :D) Tja... Dokuro-chan kann einen ja auch immer wiederbeleben... was eig. total grausam ist, wenn sie einen tötet und ständig wiederbelebt... Aber der Hauptcharakter verliebt sich im Endeffekt ja auch in Dokuro-chan XD Der Screenshot kam von mir XD Was für Leute lernst du denn im Internet kennen? XD (Mich mal abgesehen... ._. ich bin toll... XD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHIwXIdNJdQ Hierbei fand ich gerade das zum Schluss genial XD (Das stammt übrigens aus dem OVA zum Anime) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUzNLayMrJk Das 2. Op zu Nichijou... Ja... das erste ist meiner Meinung nach besser, aber der Anime ist und bleibt total übertrieben XD OuaT Was lernen? Naja Biologie ist viel, daher les ich mir das durch... also jeden Tag ein bisschen... aber sonst lern ich eig. gar nicht XD ich könnte allerdings mit Auszeichnung abschließen, wenn ich nur maximal 2 Fächer auf ne 2 hab... ^^ Meine Familie ist halt so groß, dass ich mir aussuchen kann, welchen Teil davon ich jetzt mag XD Mottowoche Also für mich war Conchita Wurst eig. schon recht eindeutig XD (Also auf's motto bezogen... natürlich nicht vom Geschlecht aus XD) Ich hab erst mit dem ESC in D angefangen den ESC richtig zu verfolgen... also genau ein Jahr nach Lena XD Das war so ziemlich mein erstes Fandom... und das Lied von Lena war einfach ein Ohrwurm... das war halt der Grund warum sie gewonnen hat XD Hey... Vergiss nicht, dass das mal die Hymne von Ö war... Diese von Haydn komponierte Hymne des Kaisers... und ich finde eure (unsere ehemalige) schon besser... Mit der jetzigen haben wir nur Probleme wegen Feministen (tauscht man halt mal das "Heimat bist du großer Söhne" durch ein "Heimat bist du großer Töchter Söhne" aus... also wirklich...) Und wenn jtzt die Aussage kommt, dass das HRR auch zum Kaiserreich gehörte, ignorier ich das gekonnt XD Hey... immerhin ist die Hymne der EU auf deutsch XD (macht sehr viel Sinn, da die Verwaltungsstaaten der EU frz. sind und Deutschland lediglich das größte Land in der EU ist XD) Und hier teilen wir uns auch den Komponisten :D Beethoven kommt aus D und hat in Wien gelebt XD Hey... Japan ist viel besser... diese Hymne ist mit 4 Zeilen die kürzeste der Welt (zusammen mit der von Jordanien XD) und der Text dazu ist der älteste der Welt O.o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJcHNCZNj24 Diese hier von Maryland ist natürlich noch besser XD Ich finde es auch interessant, dass viele meinen der Radetzkymarsch wäre ne inoffizielle Hymne Ös... wobei ich hier eher beim Donauwalzer wäre XD Aber ganz ehrlich: Hymnen haben nicht gerade oft den Eindruck schön zu klingen... zumindest nicht für mich... also die Marseillaise oder Il Canto degli Italiani find ich toll... und Schweden hört sich auch gut an... wenn ich die Sprache verstehen könnte XD und die russische Hymne hat meiner Meinung nach auch was... ich bekomm aber auch immer nen Ohrwurm durch Korobeiniki (Tetris-Melodie) XD Evoland Ja das Spiel ist genial XD Hast du Fina etwa in "Phine" umbenannt? O.O Also ich bleib bei den urspr. Namen, fand die Bedeutung "Kuro" (also "schwarz") recht amüsant aufgrund der Produzenten "Shiro Games" (Weiße Spiele) und auch die Bedeutung bzw. Anspielung auf seine Amnesie durch die Farbe schwarz fand ich gut gemacht ^^ Menos blieb bei mir einfach "wenig" (ja ich kann etwas spanisch XD) Und Fina ist ja nem anderem Char namens Feena nachempfunden (aus "Grandia") Auch die anderen Freunde behielten ihren Namen :D "I know its death that I'm holding now. Did I ever have a choice?" - Nariko (Heavenly Sword) Es ist ja so eine Art "sammeln" aber halt nicht so auf ner Liste ^^